guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
Literature References
An exhaustive compendium of all named books and other forms of literature written by owls, unless otherwise noted, throughout the series. ''The Capture '''None' ''The Journey ''Magnetic Properties as they Occur Naturally and Unnaturally in Nature - author unknown, page 126 Hooties, Cooties and Nooties: A Book of Owl Humor with Recipes, Jokes and Practical Advice - Philomena Bagwhistle, a nest-maid snake, page 126 Tempers of the Gizzard: An Interpretative Physiology of This Vital Organ in Strigiformes - author unknown, pages 127-128 My Fabulous Life and Times: An Anecdotal History of a Life Devoted to Love and Song - Madame Plonk, page 135 Weather Systems and Their Structure: How to Fly Them, Analyze Them, and Survive Them - Ezekiel Ezylryb (Lyze of Kiel), page 180 Atmospheric Pressures and Turbulations: An Interpreter’s Guide - Strix Emerilla, page 183 ''The Rescue ''Spectroscopic Anomalies: Shifts in Shape and Light - Strix Emerilla, page 33 Sonnets of the Northern Kingdoms - Lyze of Kiel, page 116 Sagas of the North Kingdoms: The History of the War of the Ice Claws - Lyze of Kiel, page 117 ''The Siege ''Fleckasia and Other Disorders of the Gizzard - author unknown, page 28 Yigdaldish Ga’far - author unknown, page 48 Fire Cycle, War Cycle, Star Cycle, Weather Cycle, Hero Cycle, and Villain Cycle - author(s) unknown, pages 52 & 53 ''The Shattering ''Higher Magnetics: The Destructive Powers - author unknown, page 71 ''The Burning ''Fleckasia and Other Disorders of the Gizzard - author unknown, page 55 Yigdaldish Ga’far - author unknown, page 99 ''The Hatchling ''Atmospheric Pressures and Turbulations: An Interpreter’s Guide - Strix Emerilla, page 163 Four Leggeds: Ancient and Extinct - unnamed burrowing owl, page 206 ''The Outcast ''Paranormal Activity in the World of Owls Since the Time of Hoole: Explorations, Case Studies, and Interpretations - Stronknorton Feevels, a great horned owl, page 83 ''The First Collier '''None' ''The Coming of Hoole '''None' ''To Be a King '''None' ''The Golden Tree ''Sagas of the North Kingdoms: The History of the War of the Ice Claws - Lyze of Kiel, page 19 The Book of Kreeth - Kreeth, a hagsfiend, pages 72, 157, 168 & 181 ''The River of Wind ''The Book of Kreeth - Kreeth, page 87 The Theo Papers - Theo, pages 101, 102, 103, 105, 133 & 184 ''Exile ''The Evening Hoot - Fritha & Otulissa, pages xiii & 43 Atmospheric Pressures and Turbulations: An Interpreter’s Guide - Strix Emerilla, page 14 Sonnets of the Northern Kingdoms - Lyze of Kiel, page 25 Sagas of the North Kingdoms: The History of the War of the Ice Claws - Lyze of Kiel, pages 25 & 59 Slightly Filthy Riddles for Soiled Minds - author unknown, pages 29 & 60 The Strix Standard Hoolian Dictionary - author unknown, page 37 My Fabulous Life and Times: An Anecdotal History of a Life Devoted to Love and Song - Madame Plonk, page 47 The Legends of King Arthur and His Knights of the Round Table - Roger Lancelyn Green, an Other, pages 65, 94 & 185 Siv, a Queen’s Tale - author unknown, pages 77, 93 & 195 The Fragmentum - Ray Bradbury, an Other, pages 85, 96 and 185 The Shakes plays - William Shakespeare, an Other, page 94 ''The War of the Ember ''The Evening Hoot - Fritha & Otulissa, pages 5 & 6 The Book of Kreeth - Kreeth, pages 39, 59, 61, 79 & 101 The Theo Papers - Theo, pages 114, 115 & 171